Rehearsing
by degrassifan9062
Summary: eli and fiona are rehearsing for the play when things get odd after reading the lines for the kissing scene. will fiona give up being "bi" for a one night stand with a co-woker and friend- rated m for later on chapters


So this is for not updating earlier. I was going thru writers block, reading other stories, and watching Degrassi. I wrote this story because I thought Fiona and Eli's character were really kind of getting close in the last few weeks.

Enjoy and review (I love it when I get nice reviews)

I was asleep on my couch when suddenly awoken but my door bell ringing, it was Eli. I knew he was coming over but we never came up with an exact time.

I got up and answered the door to a very excited Eli "I finished the 11 scene" he yelled walking up my loft. I turned to see him already sitting on my couch trying to find the page he wrote.

"Wow Eli that sounds great" I said half not caring and other still being tired. Eli shifted around on my blanket that was lying on the couch. "Were you just sleeping here" Eli looked down at my setup on the couch, the pillow, blanket, and old classic black and white movie cover.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd get here so early" Fiona said finally sitting down on the couch and almost falling back asleep.

"Fiona it's 7:33" Eli said referring to his watch. Fiona's eyes popped open as she jumped off the couch looking for a clock. "What do you mean its 7, its 5" she yelled from the kitchen.

"You must have fallen asleep for 2 hours" Eli said following her into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall depressed (for no reason really) just because I lost two hours and thirty minutes out of my day.

Getting off the wall I walk back over to the couch. Feeling stupid for making a big deal in front of Eli, he followed me back on to the couch with concern." Are you okay"

"Fine just a little over dramatic" I said to Eli yawning and waking up. "Well you might want to keep some drama in your system" he looked up at my confused face. "Why" I asked.

"You said tonight we would go over lines for the play" he exclaimed to me. Pulling script papers out of his bag and handing one to me. "I got all night" he said as I looked at all 243 pages.

Eli and I were finally in the sixth scene. When it was my turn to speak, we were beginning to do the big kissing scene between Clara and Eli's character.

"It's Vegas night. A night were dreams come true, but is this a dream or are we a nightmare"

"You're tarring me apart Clara… just tell me what you want"

"I'll tell you but not with words" I said the last line and Eli read out "then Clara leans in and kisses Eli" I was already too close to Eli and could see his faint green eyes. I pulled away and saw he was disappointed

"I'm sorry" I started as I moved across the couch so we weren't sitting so close," you know I'm… gay right" Asking Eli.

"Of course "Eli said blushing "I was just into the lines, that's all" I looked back down at him nervously drinking his water. I scooted back towards Eli who was now looking at me with confusion.

"But who doesn't say I can't take a break for just one kiss. Besides I'm only bisexual, I still have a thing for boys" without letting Eli respond or protest I leaned in for a kiss. The same one I saw from the tape of Eli and imogen doing the scene.

When I pulled away I notice Eli gasping for air. "Was I that bad, I haven't really kissed a boy in a while" I smiled at Eli, but he just looked at me with confusion still. "Eli say something, you're making me feel really uncomfortable" Eli began to move his mouth but nothing came out. Then,

"sorry it's just been a while for me too…well not as good but a while" blushing then turning and saying "I don't think we need to go over an more lines, and I think should go" while standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait Eli you said you had all night, and were only on page 96, don't go" I plead not wanting him to leave after the kiss. Eli grabbed all the script papers and his bag and headed to the door. I stopped him before he grabbed the doorknob. "Please don't go we could hang out co-workers or friends watching a movie together even horror" I plead again. Eli looked down

"Fiona, I can't… I'm still…not over Clare yet and whatever that kiss was didn't help" he said sighing after every two worlds in the beginning.

"I know this Eli but you and I haven't been very well with relationships lately, so why don't we have a no string attached, one night stand, make out session thing" I begged desperate in my voice.

"Fiona I can't just make out with you like that" Eli yelled back at me as I slowly and quietly walked over to him." But you can Eli" I pushed him against the door, pressing my lips into his warm soft one. Still joined at the mouth I pulled him over to the couch laying him on his back. I then broke the kiss to breath as I potion myself on top of him, straddling his waist. All Eli could do at this point was go along with it.

I pushed my lips into his again leaning down over him. I began to move my hips in a circular motion seeing, if I could get him hard. Then pulling off his shirt "Fiona" was all I got out of him.

After a few minutes at making out with Eli I realized he was into it. And pulled myself off him "what's wrong" I demanded. Eli looked up at me with a sad face.

"I told you I wasn't into it"

_So I'm stopping there and this will be more than a one shot because I really want Eli and Fiona's characters to have sex. Or really go into it, so review and sorry for not updating on the mishap_


End file.
